Disorder
Created for The Impossibility Project by Quickdragon. This OC in specific was made by BlackDragonKid, steal and I punch you. Disorder. We call her by name, the subject becomes quite hostile when we call her by anything else, the tail becomes even more hostile when we call it Disorder as well. We found it is no power to be reckoned with, and the tail prefers to be called Bipolar. Appearance/Mutations This subject's appearance is something a god would never design. It's standing upright, like a Scavenger, but just not. It's a dragon. It most closely resembles a Nightwing and can hang upside down like one too. It appears to have three mouths, two on its face, and one on its stomach. As for the eyes, it's got four. No weird placement for these, however, there is a theory that they were meant to belong to the tail, however, in the experiment, it went ''godly ''wrong. Seriously, what the hell happened to this thing? It doesn't actually have a nose, just sockets, and cannot smell. However, the tail can, and often annoys the dragon with its observations. Its claws are possibly the first thing a doctor took notice of that wasn't duplicated sets of normal sensory tools. Its talons branch out into new arms, which end in talons, and it ends there. The tail, strangely, has a mouth, and personality-everything but eyes, ears, and a (visible) nose. However, it does have a nose. It does not have arms, it's just a tail with a not-very-visible nose and a mouth. It refers to itself as Bipolar, but not much info can be gathered about it, as it's quite sadistic and hostile, a parallel to the sweet, insecure Disorder. The tail is quite intelligent, but overconfident and hot-headed. Most trained scientists are allowed into it's holding cell to study its behavior up close, but this is not recommended. Overall, it looks nothing like it was supposed to, but still classifies as a success, as it is truly almost impossible. We made something strange and otherworldly. Personality Disorder, as mentioned, is sweet, mature, yet insecure and underconfident. You could say the tail is a direct opposite, and nobody would opt to correct you. The tail is bitter, immature, overconfident, and quick to anger, not to mention narcissistic and sadistic. One could say it has another personality, which is flipped around so that Disorder is like the tail, and the tail is like Disorder. We don't know why it happens, it won't answer any questions. It's difficult to pinpoint the main power here. But considering that the tail is shown to be abusive to Disorder, we can probably say they are separate beings in the same body. However, it doesn't have many studied behaviors. However, we do know that both its tail and its main body must both be fed, or they get hungry, further supporting the separate beings theory. The main body really likes to draw on the cell's wall. It sometimes draws crudely, usually during personality flips, and other times, draws elegant, beautiful drawings. It does this by scratching small, hardly-visible drawings into the walls. It requested a stick of charcoal, and so, it was given charcoal, and it continued to draw using the charcoal. Abilities Personality Flipping Sometimes, it's personality will flip around, and we haven't pinpointed any causes, or even leads, as to why this happens. Hostility The subject can become hostile, both sides of it, both Bipolar, and Disorder, have some triggers allowing them to become Hostile. Bipolar is usually triggered by being touched, or treated with lab equipment. It must be fed by hand, lest it shows disapproval and not eat. It will become hostile as well, but can be calmed with sleeping gas. The main body, Disorder, will usually be triggered by calling it "Subject MB2," Or nicknames that aren't Disorder. It hates this, and usually, can cause personality flips, or even, just outright hostility, and rampages. It's attempted escaping, yet failed when called "Dis." I guess you can say it ''really ''doesn't like it. Many Mouths Like mentioned, all of it's mouths work in speaking, eating, but most only for the main body. It's tail's mouth is the only one that does not feed the main body. {{Character|name = Disorder/Bipolar|image.png = |image artist = not rn|creator = BlackDragonKid|attribute = Being a total Janus Face.|element = does gluttony count|theme animal = Moray Eel (they have two mouths)|color = I mean, Red and Blue, of course.|theme song = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvtrqX_XikU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joYaaipAhQ8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNRHD5LkpCw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qx4wmsPOAI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53fYbTHXj6Q|MBTI type = depends on which one you are talking about.|age = 27 (human) 13 (dragon)|gender = Female, but the Tail refers to itself as an it.|orientation = Demisexual|occupation = rad experiment|tribe = Nightwing-like I guess|goal = to geT OUT AND NOT BE CALLED "DIS" DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER OR YOU DIE JFKNAEB NHAWM